Me, You, and This Scene
by SalmaChitose
Summary: Mungkin hanya denganmu lah, aku bisa merasakan kehangatan yang belum pernah kurasakan sebelumnya. Now, tomorrow, and.. Forever.. /RnR


Summary: Mungkin hanya denganmu lah, aku bisa merasakan kehangatan yang belum pernah kurasakan sebelumnya. Now, tomorrow, and.. Forever.. RnR  
Rate: T *I think*  
Diclamer: Kingdom hearts not belong to me. But the story I made it's my own.  
Pairing: RoxasxNamine  
Author's note: mungkin ada typo, gaje, dan juga OOT *sujud dihadapan reader*

Enjoy!

TENG! TENG! TENG!  
Kini, waktu tengah menunjuk pukul 17.00. orang-orang mulai berhamburan keluar untuk mencari angin segar atau pulang untuk menemui orang-orang yang mereka cintai dengan tulus. Hamparan rumput di pinggir jalanpun mewarnai suasana sore hari yang merupakan warna yang kusukai tentunya. Mobil-mobil pun mulai berlalu-lalang untuk pergi ke tempat yang mereka incar. Tapi berbeda dengan seorang gadis berkulit pucat tengah berlarian yang mungkin bisa dilihat dengan baik oleh mata kalian.

Pertama, Itulah diriku. Gadis berkulit pucat diikuti dengan warna rambut kuning yang pucat pula. Aku bukan selebriti ataupun orang yang terkenal, hanya seorang gadis yang tengah mencari tempat yang cocok untuk memantau pemandangan sore yang berjalan dengat cepat itu.

Kedua, sekedar untuk mengingatkan. Hobiku adalah menggambar. Akupun bukan pelukis terkenal yang melukis tentang sesuatu yang dapat membuat orang-orang terkesan dan membuat namanya terkenal sampai internasional. Yang kulakukan adalah menggambar orang-orang yang mempunyai makna yang penting. Alat yang kugunakan bukanlah canvas atau cat lukis yang membuatku muak. Hanya beberapa lembar kertas putih dan krayon.

Ketiga.. I'm the Witch.  
penyihir.. mungkin kalian terkejut karena telah mengetahui bahwa gadis pendiam dan pemalu sepertiku adalah penyihir. Ini bukan berarti bahwa aku adalah orang yang menyihir orang agar menjadi kaki-tanganku.

Yang kulakukan adalah menghapus atau merubah ingatan seseorang.

Dulu aku pernah melakukannya sekali pada orang yang sangat berarti bagi hidupku. Pada awalnya, aku enggan untuk melakukannya. Tapi seiring dengan perasaan iri yang mendalam serta paksaan dari orang-orang organisasi itu. Akhirnya aku melakukannya. Sebenarnya jika aku tak sadar akan perbuatanku itu, mungkin Sora, orang yang sangat berarti bagi diriku akan terus mencariku, bukan Kairi.

Ya.. Kairi. Gadis berambut merah yang berkilauan, cantik, dan memiliki banyak teman itulah adalah somebodyku. Mungkin perawakan kami sangat mirip. Tapi kami tetaplah berbeda. Perasaan iriku sudah sangat mendalam padanya hingga akhirnya aku tidak bisa membendung perasaan ini hingga kuluapkan pada Sora.

Dengan perasaan yang menyesal dan luar biasa pedih, kuungkapkan kebenaran. Pada saat itulah, aku merasa bingung karena wajah yang dikeluarkan Sora adalah tenang. Meskipun mungkin dalam hatinya dia luar biasa terkejut. Lalu ia tersenyum. Saat kutanyakan juga, ia tetap tersenyum seakan tak ada yang terjadi padanya. Ternyata yang ia inginkan adalah mendapat ingatan aslinya dan pergi menemui diriku untuk menjadi sahabat yang sesungguhnya.

Aku terkejut. Apa yang kulakukan selama ini sampai membiarkan orang sebaik dirinya harus kuperlakukan dengan kejam? Akhirnya aku membuat janji dengannya dan membiarkannya tertidur dengan tenang sampai Sora membuka matanya.

Ah! Sudah kuduga akan lama jika aku menceritakan soal itu.  
Akhirnya aku berhasil menemukan tempat yang cocok untuk memantau pemandangan senja itu. Kuturunkan badanku dengan perlahan, membungkukan badanku untuk mencari posisi yang enak, dan melipatkan tanganku diantara tekukan kaki yang kusengajai. Kupikir, pemandangan hari ini akan berjalan dengan cepat seiring jalannya waktu. Tapi jika diperhatikan dengan hati, pemandangan itu akan berjalan dengan lama. Bahkan tak kusadari, sahabatku sudah mencariku sejak aku pergi dari Phantom Mansion.

"Nami-chan!"  
sepertinya kesejukan tempat dan pemandangan yang bisa mengelabui mata itu membuatku tak sadarkan diri dari teriakan sahabatku.

"hei Namine?!"

"ah!.. eh.. maafkan aku Kairi! Ada apa?" jawabku setelah mendapat pukulan yang cukup keras dari Kairi. Sepertinya mimik wajahnya terlihat sepertinya lega karena akhirnya aku dapat meresponnya meskipun masih patah-patah.

"apa kau tak lihat sekarang jam berapa?!" jawab Kairi sambil menunjukkan jari telunjuknya kearah Clock Tower yang sudah sangat terkenal di Twilight Town.

Aku sedikit terkejut setelah melihat jam berapa sekarang ini? Bisa dikatakan, ini sudah pukul 18.30. tetapi anehnya, pemandangan sore ini masih tetap ada. Tak ada tanda-tanda menunjukkan hari telah malam.

Kuputuskan untuk mengangkat tubuhku dari hamparan rumput itu, dan juga menepuk pelan kakiku agar dapat menerbangkan debu-debu yang akan menyatu dengan udara Sunset Hill, nama tempat yang baru kusadari setelah melihat papan berbilah dengan jelas.

"lagipula, jika ingin pergi keluar, ajaklah aku! Supaya aku bisa mencarimu dan sekali-kali aku pun ingin melihat pemandangan bersama denganmu juga name-chan!" gumam Kaiir padaku. Sepertinya ia sangat iri dengan kedatanganku ke tempat ini sampai-sampai membuat gelembung pipi yang sangat lucu. Wajahnya seperti ingin mengulang kejadian yang terlewat dan mengikutiku. Akhirnya aku tak bisa membendung rasa lucu ini dan tertawa.

"maafkan aku Kairi- ah! Langit sudah menghitam, alangkah baiknya jika kita segera pergi dan menjauh dari tempat ini"

Kairi menggangguk kecil. Akhirnya aku menapakkan kakiku dan pergi meninggalkan jejak Sunset Hill bersama dengan Kairi.

Malam tiba. Mungkin aku dan Kairi terlalu lama melihat Pet Shop yang baru dibuka tadi sore hingga kamu berdua kelupaan waktu. Ternyata jika dilihat dengan seksama, hari ini adalah bulan purnama. Lampu-lampu jalanan cukup untuk menghiasi suasana malam kali ini. Mungkin hanya Kairi yang masih memikirkan tentang Anjing di Pet Shop itu hingga tidak menyadari betapa indahnya malam ini.

Mungkin bersama-sama menjalankan kehidupan bersama Somebody itu tak buruk. Mungkin diriku ini belum bisa merasakan bagaimana perasaan yang sesungguhnya, tadi hanya dengan melihat wajah Kairi, aku bisa melihat dengan jelas bahwa memiliki hati pasti akan menyenangkan.

Oya, seingatku juga, Sora memiliki Nobody yang bernama Roxas.

Bisa dibilang, Roxas sama sepertiku. Hidupnya mulai tertutup diiringi ketiadaan sahabatnya. Mulai dari raut wajahnya, orang-orang sudah pasti berpikiran bahwa dia termasuk anak yang pendiam dan menyeramkan. Tapi menurutku, dia hangat dan aku..

"ada apa Nami-chan? Mukamu terlihat memerah? Kau sakit?"

"a…a…a.. Aku tak apa-apa Kairii! Kumohon jangan pedulikan diriku!" jawabku dengan patah-patah. Dari raut wajah Kairi, dia terlihat kebingungan.

Baiklah. Aku memang menyukai Roxas. Saat bersamanya, kurasakan hal yang belum pernah kurasakan sebelumnya saat bersama Sora atau yang lainnya. Saat Roxas berada di Virtual Twilight town pun, aku merasa sangat bersalah. Sampai pada akhirnya, aku berjanji akan terus bersama dengannya. _Forever, I think._

"hei Namine.. apakah kau tak merasa kita sedang diikuti?"

"diikuti?" jawabku setelah mendengar suara ketakutan dari Kairi. Lalu aku menghentikan langkah kakiku. Baiklah, memang aku sedikit mendengar langkah kaki orang. Aku memutuskan untuk memutar badanku untuk melihat apa yang terjadi.

Heh?

"Roxas? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya Kairi pada seseorang yang tak mungkin tak kukenali. Roxas, si blonde spike hair dengan bajunya yang bermotif hitam-putih dan mukanya yang mirip dengan Sora itu tak mungkin tak kukenali.

"jelaslah mencari kalian! _It's time to go home!_" jawab Roxas sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Sudah kuduga, pasti itulah jawaban yang ditujukan pada kami.

"huftt! Yasudah! Ayo Namine!"

Aku hanya mengangguk pelan sambil melangkahkan kakiku menuju Kairi yang sudah didepanku terlebih dahulu. Mungkin sedikit mengecewakan dapat melewatkan hal-hal yang indah layaknya pemandangan pada saat itu. Sudahlah Namine! Ini demi keselamatanmu yang lupa waktu!

Entah saat aku mulai mengimbangi langkahku dengan Kairi, Roxas menghampiriku dan menarik tanganku ke arah yang berbeda. Kairi hanya bingung dan mukaku kembali menjadi merah padam.

"hey Kairi! Katakan pada Sora, Riku, Axel, dan Ansem bahwa aku dan Namine ada urusan penting! Kau pulanglah!" teriak Roxas pada Kairi. Dan kulihat, Kairi hanya mengangguk kecil yang berarti setuju. He..hei! ini ada apa?!

.  
.

"kuyakin pasti kau bingung kan Namine?" Tanya Roxas sembari menundukkan wajahnya agar dapat melihat wajahku. Aku hanya terdiam dengan mukaku yang masih memerah itu.

"su..sudah pasti aku kebingungan, Bodoh!"

"ahahaha.. tenanglah, aku takkan menculikmu. Aku ingin mengajakmu ke suatu tempat yang sangat indah. Kudengar kau suka sekali melihat pemandangan di Sunset Hill ya?"

Bagaimana dia bisa tau?

Aku hanya terdiam. Mungkin karena kemaluanku untuk menjawab pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Roxas. Dan Roxas pun mulai terdiam. Aku tak tahu, mungkin dia marah.

Selama diperjalanan. Kami berdua diam seribu kata. Tapi beruntungnya, Aku melihat kunang-kunang yang menghiasi suasana, jangkrik dengan suara yang merdu, dan bulan purnama yang indah. Aku hanya bisa terpesona dan tersenyum melihat ini semua. Tapi, sesekali, kulirik muka Roxas. Dan sesekali juga, aku dapat merasakan bahwa sepertinya Roxas memerhatikanku saat aku tersenyum.

Akhirnya, kita berdua sampai didepan gang yang kecil dan gelap. Aku sedikit terkejut. Mungkin didalamnya bisa ada hewan buas atau pun preman-preman yang sedang menunggu orang lain untuk diajak ke tempat lain.

"tenanglah Namine, yakinlah bahwa setelah melewati ini, kita dapat melihat sesuatu yang indah!" gumam Roxas kepadaku. Akhirnya aku menyetujuinya dan kuputuskan untuk mempersilahkan Roxas terlebih dahulu dengan alasan yang sudah pasti, Takut.

Dapat kulihat Roxas tertawa kecil setelah melihat tingkah lakuku. Jujur, saat dia tertawa saja, mukanya berubah menjadi cute. Dan lantas membuat mukaku tambah memerah dari sebelumnya.

Lalu Roxas memantapkan hatinya dan menarik tanganku. Awalnya aku terkejut, tapi jika dipikirkan kembali, mungkin cara ini lebih baik dibandingkan dengan jalan sendirian di gang yang belum kuketahui sama sekali.

15 menit berlalu. Aku memberhentikan langkahku untuk mengatur pernapasanku yang belum teratur. Roxas yang melihatku langsung ikut memberhentikan langkahnya juga. Mungkin karena dia seorang laki-laki, dia bisa mengatur nafasnya dengan baik. Lalu ia mengatakan sesuatu.

"sekarang giliranmulah yang memimpin Namine."

"A..apa kau gila?! Kau lah yang mengajakku terlebih dahulu ke tempat entah-berantah ini dan kau membuatku lelah. Sekarang kau mau apalagi? Membiarkan orang awam sepertiku memimpin jalan? Aku saja baru tau ada gang ini dan kau sudah mulai seenaknya!" jawabku dengan amarah yang tak dapat kubendung sama sekali. Tapi.. raut muka Roxas semula tenang dan ceria, berubah menjadi sedikit kaget dan sedih. Aku merasa bersalah telah mengatakan perkataan yang ketus seperti itu.

"a..aku tak bermaksud seperti itu Roxas, kumohon maafkan aku.."

"tak apa. memang ini salahku. Lagipula.."

"apa?" jawabku dengan penasaran. Kuputuskan untuk mendengar lanjutan dari kata-kata itu.

"jika kau ingin menemukan tempat yang kumaksud, ikutilah jalan yang hanya bercahaya. Itulah hintnya."

"_jalan yang bercahaya"_ gumamku dalam hati. Kulihat sekitarku, jalan ini sangat gelap sehingga dapat kuputuskan bahwa tak ada cahaya dijalan ini. Yang menerangkan itu hanya cahaya bulan purnama didepan kami..

Tunggu.. Bulan Purnama!

"sudah kuduga pasti kau bisa Namine." Jawab Roxas dengan senang. Kini, aku dapat merasakan bahwa Roxas sudah tak bersedih lagi. Agar dapat secepat mungkin melihat tempat itu, kini aku mulai mempercepat langkahku dan meninggal Roxas dibelakangku. Aku masih sedikit bersalah mengatakan hal yang tak enak didengar seperti tadi. Dan akhirnya aku sampai diujung gang itu dan dapat melihat sesuatu.

.

.

.

.

Uwaaaaaa!

Hamparan rerumputan, bunga-bunga sakura yang memang menandakan bahwa sekarang musim semi, kunang-kunang yang berkeliaran sana-sini, beberapa pohon yang melingkar dan ditengah-tengah hamparan rerumputan itu hanya ada 1 pohon bunga sakura yang besar dan diatasnya telah dihiasi oleh keindahan bulan purnama.

Aku sangat terkejut dengan keindahan tempat ini- Ralat, Sangat Indah!

Aku mulai berlarian kesana-kemari. Roxas yang sudah menghampiri tempat ini dan mulai menidurkan tubuhnya kedalam pohon sakura itu dan mengamatiku yang sedari-tadi masih bermain-main dengan kunang-kunang.

"sudah kuduga kau pasti senang iya kan Namine?" Tanya Roxas kepadaku. Aku menganggu. Tempat ini sangat indah. Jika saja aku sudah menemukan tempat seindah ini, mungkin aku akan selalu kesini untuk berbagai hal termasuk menggambar.

Kulirik Roxas sesekali, ternyata ia masih melihatku dengan senyuman khasnya. Dan lagi-lagi mukaku berubah menjadi merah padam. Aku memang sangat menyukainya.

Dan kutatap tempat ini sekali lagi. Aku teringat dengan kata-kataku yang ketus itu. Bahkan jika Roxas tidak memaafkanku, mungkin aku tak akan tahu akan tempat ini.

Kulangkahkan kakiku dengan pelan. Roxas terlihat sangat tenang dengan keadaannya. Lalu dia yang mengetahuiku mulai berbicara.

"maafkan aku!"

Kami berdua mengatakan hal yang sama. Aku dan Roxas saling menatap mata. Lalu kami tertawa bersama. Dan kami pun mulai bercanda satu sama lain. Ternyata memang Roxas adalah orang yang hangat dan sangat baik. Dan aku sangat menyukainya.

20 menit kami saling berbagi hal. Mulai dari hal yang lucu, hingga suka duka antara aku dengannya. Lalu dia melanjutkan pertanyaan yang belum diselesaikan.

"aku tau kau selalu pergi ke tempat itu Karena setiap kali pergi pulang, pasti akan selalu ada dirimu, pemandangan itu, dan suasana yang tak asing lagi bagiku. Dan jika kau sudah ada disana, aku selalu berada dibelakangmu. Kalaupun ingin menyapamu, pasti selalu ada Kairi ataupun Xion yang memanggilmu untuk pulang" jawab Roxas sambil melipatkan tangannya dibelakang kepalanya. Membiarkan rambut spikenya terkibas oleh angin dan membiarkanku untuk menikmati keadaanku ini. Meskipun aku sedikit terkejut tadi dialah yang selalu menjagaku agar aku tak ada orang yang menggangguku.

Aku pun tersenyum pada Roxas. Beruntungnya, ia menutup matanya sehingga tidak melihat wajahku yang berwarna merah padam. Lalu aku menidurkan kepalaku kepada pundaknya yang keras sehingga membuatnya sedikit terkejut. Tapi itu hanya berlaku sekian detik. Kami berdua tidur dibawah pohon sakura yang menghiasi suasana. Anginpun tidak terlalu kencang sehingga kami dapat tidur dengan tenang dibawah alunan suara jangkrik yang merdu.

_Roxas, I truly thank you.._

_For being protect me from some people.._

_For invinted me to the very beautifull place like this.. _

_For giving me the warmth I had not felt before.._

_And once again, I saying thank's to you.. _

_Because.. only you can make my feeling so happy like this.. _

_And.._

_I love you very much.. _

_Roxas.._

END!

Huaaaaa akhirnya kali ini bisa buat satu FF TT^TT setelah bertaun-taun bikin account di FF dan baru bikin 1 cerita! *reader: lebayyy! Author: #pundung dipojokan sambil nyorat-nyoret gaje

Yah.. awalnya terinspirasi dari pemandangan sore di rumah author. Trus kepikiran deh buat ini ngoahahahahahahaha~

Yo wes lah *eaa* maaf sebesar-besarnya kalau lebay, gaje, trus bahasa inggrisnya salah.. author suka salah masukin kata-katanya. Ngoahahahahaha~ *reader: itu ketawa siapa sih?! Geuleh. author: itu ketawanya si juki. Author copypaste karna keren. Reader: *sweatdrop*

Kalau boleh, minta reviewnya ya~ XD


End file.
